The eye of the storm
by Skovko
Summary: Four months have passed since the night Shannon and Seth spent together due to a storm. The night where he took away six months built up tension. Now after four months, she has tension built up again since Neville still doesn't cater to her needs. She goes to see Seth one night again but she doesn't know Dean is there too. (Sequel to The storm rises. You asked for it, here you go.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is a sequel to the oneshot "The storm rises" that I wrote back in April. Some people asked me back then to make a sequel at some point. I actually never thought I would do it even though the thought has always been there but sometimes an idea just comes out of nowhere and once it's inside my brain, it refuses to leave again until I've written it down. So here it is for those who asked and for those who just happened to come back and wanted to read it. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Seth didn't expect anyone else this evening so he opened the door to his hotel room blindly after he had heard knocking on it. A satisfied little smirk appeared on his face as he came face to face with Shannon. He had actually given up on the idea of her ever coming to him again. It had been four months since a storm had forced them into spending the night together. And what a night. He regretted nothing but seeing as she hadn't come back until now, he actually thought she had regretted it. After all, she was still married to Neville. Married to a man who didn't care about her needs anymore and she just accepted it and tended to his needs without getting anything out of it herself.

"Let me guess. You got four months built up tension you would like to get rid off?" He asked straightforwardly.  
"Yeah," she answered lowly.

She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her. She looked so embarrassed and still she didn't turn around to walk away. She wanted this. Not only did she want it, she needed it. He knew that and she knew that.

"I'm warning you. Once you step foot in this room and the door closes behind you, you ain't getting out again until I'm done," he said.  
"I know," she said, still in a low tone.

He stepped aside and waved his hand out in the air and she quickly walked inside before anyone would come by and spot her. She heard him close the door as she continued into the room. She immetiately stopped by the sight of Dean sitting on the bed, looking at her.

"Hi Shannon, what brings you here?" He asked and smiled.  
"Oh, you have company," she backed up but was stopped as she hit Seth's chest. "I'm just gonna go again then."  
"Not gonna happen," Seth let his fingers run down her arms before hooking his arms into them, yanking them backwards a bit, pinning her up against him. "I just told you once that door closed, you ain't getting out until I'm done."  
"But Dean is here," she said.  
"I'm well aware of that," he chuckled.

Dean looked up at the both of them. He wasn't that stupid that he didn't know something had happened before between them. He just didn't know what. Seth had never told him anything about being with Shannon. His eyes burned with the question as he looked at Seth.

"You see, Dean, Shannon here has a problem I've helped her with once before," Seth started.  
"What are you doing?" She asked almost in a whisper.  
"Neville doesn't care about her needs in bed," Seth continued as if he hadn't heard her.  
"That's just wrong," Dean said.  
"And if things weren't bad enough, she feels like she's to blame because it takes time to make her cum," Seth said.

She felt her face flush bright red. How could he share those secrets so openly with Dean?

"He should just switch hands if he gets tired," Dean said.  
"I know that," Seth said with a sigh and rolled his eyes. "But apparently he doesn't care anymore."  
"So what did you do?" Dean asked with a little smile.  
"What do you think I did? I made her cum twice. Turns out that was a first for her as well," Seth answered.  
"No man ever made her cum twice before?" Dean asked and slowly started grinning. "You should try and top it then. Go for three times."  
"That sure sounds like a challenge. I'm not sure I can do it alone though," Seth said.  
"I'll gladly help," Dean's grin couldn't get any wider now.

They were talking about her like she wasn't even there and she was just letting them. She pulled a bit on her arms, only to have Seth tighten his grip, making her let out a moan at the feeling of being held back like that.

"She likes a bit of force?" Dean asked.  
"She likes being held down," Seth answered. "And she likes hearing dirty words as well."  
"Hmm," Dean said. "Would be a shame to let it go to waste then now that you already have such a tight grip on her."

He stood up and walked over to them, his fingers grabbing her jaw to lift her head up. He looked her in the eyes with that big grin plastered on his face again.

"You see, Shannon," Seth suddenly spoke again. "Dean and I have a few things in common. We don't like taking shortcuts and we sure as hell never leave a woman unsatisfied."  
"Never," Dean chuckled.

He let go off her jaw and both his hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He grabbed her jeans and panties as he went down on his knees in front of her and pulled both items down in one go. He lifted her legs up one at the time and helped her out of the clothes. His hands moved up her thighs, pushing her legs apart.

"So three times?" He asked.  
"Three times," Seth agreed.  
"Guys, I don't think I can... oh fuck!" She was immetiately cut off from what she was trying to say as Dean's tongue hit her clit.  
"Yeah, you can," Seth spoke in a low, husky voice right next to her ear. "Because I know you, Shannon. You eager to please and nothing would please me more than to feel you cum up against me like this."

He pressed his crotch against her back and she could feel he was already hard which only made her feel even more turned on. He held on tight to her arms, his mouth constantly next to her ear speaking dirty words, while Dean's tongue never broke contact with her clit. He moved his hands around to grab her ass, yanking her closer to his mouth while digging his nails into her soft skin.

"I missed you, sexy. I missed feeling your body and hearing you cum," Seth said. "So you're gonna cum for me, right, sexy? I wanna see you cum all over Dean's face. Fucking soak him in your juices. Soak him so bad that he'll still be able to smell you on his beard tomorrow morning."

Dean made a sound of agreement, trying to spur her on as well while continuing to work his tongue on her. She looked down at him and met his eyes. There was a cheeky look in them that she had never seen in Neville's eyes. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back against Seth's chest and finally her body let go. She felt weak but Seth held her up while he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. Dean continued to hold on to her tight, his tongue working through all her screams. Once she started coming down and opened her eyes again, he got back up with a grin on his face and licked his lips.

"Counting one," he said and winked.

She heard Seth snicker behind her and then he suddenly pulled her top over her head. He quickly opened her bra and slit it down her arms. He moved her over to the bed and gave her a light push to get her down on it.

"You don't get to fuck her," he said as he looked at Dean.  
"I know. Your toy," Dean chuckled.  
"I'm not a toy," she tried.  
"Just go along with it," Dean was still chuckling. "He's gonna fuck you either way and I'll have a front row seat."

He opened his pants and pulled his dick free before sitting down on a chair, facing her on the bed. She was so focused at him sitting there, watching her with his dick in his hand, that she completely missed out on Seth undressing. Suddenly he was there in bed with her, just as naked as her, pulling her legs apart.

"Remember what I promised you would happen if you ever came back to me?" He asked.

She nodded and made a little sound. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down, his entire body hovering over her, waiting to continue with his plans.

"Tell me," he said.  
"You said that you would pin me down and fuck me into oblivion," she answered.  
"And?" He asked.  
"And that you wouldn't stop until you have me screaming underneath you," she answered.  
"That's right and I don't ever back out on a promise," he said.

Without warning he pushed himself inside her, not giving her a chance to recover, just thrusting away as fast as he could. She was moaning in no time. He sure knew how to hit just right and amazingly he could keep up the fast pace.

"Look at him," he demanded.

She turned her head and looked at Dean who was pleasuring himself while watching them going at it.

"See what you're doing to him," Seth continued. "See how fucking horny he is because of you, sexy. But he can't have you and it's fucking killing him. He can touch you and taste you but I'm the only one who gets to fuck you."

She heard all of his words while she continued to look at Dean who had a look of satisfaction on his face. His hand sped up and he was moaning softly by the sight of her and Seth and weirdly enough it pushed her closer to the edge. Suddenly he gritted his teeth and made a hissing sound and she saw how he came over his hand. That was the final push she needed. Her eyes closed again as she cried out her orgasm while Seth continued to fuck her as fast as he could.

"Counting two," Dean said with amusement.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. His dick was tucked back into his jeans but they were still open though. Seth turned his head and looked at Dean too.

"I need your help over here," he said.

Dean got up from the chair and walked over to the bed.

"Hold her down," Seth said.

Dean sat down on the bed and grabbed her wrists where Seth had just had his hands. Seth leaned back up on his knees, pulled her legs over his shoulders and pushed his body forward so her legs got pushed down towards her chest while her ass automatically lifted up from the bed. The pace changed. He couldn't go extremely fast anymore. Instead he pushed in hard, going as deep as he could, giving her a whole new sensation she hadn't felt with Neville before.

"Fuck!" She shouted.  
"That's all I do, sexy," Seth chuckled as he continued thrusting into her.

Dean tightened his grip on her wrist and leaned down to her ear.

"You like that, Shannon? You like how Seth fucks you?" He asked.  
"God, yes!" She moaned.  
"You want him to go harder, maybe even hurt you?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whimpered.  
"You heard her," he chuckled as he looked up at Seth.  
"I heard her," Seth agreed.

The screams she could let out as he thrust in as hard as he could were out of the world. It was clear she felt both pain and pleasure and that she didn't want it to stop. Dean gathered both her wrists in one of his hands, sucked two fingers into his mouth to make them wet and then moved his hand between her legs to play with her clit while Seth was still going crazy on her. Her screams grew louder until she finally seemed to snap completely and tried twisting her body around in the awkward position she was in as they made her cum together.

"Counting three," Dean chuckled.  
"Four," Seth said short of breath as he finally stopped and fell back on his knees, allowing her room to breathe again as her legs followed his body. "If you count mine too."  
"Yours don't count," Dean laughed. "But we reached our goal."  
"Challenge completed," Seth laughed.

He pulled out of her and threw himself down on his back on the bed with a little happy smile on his face. She quietly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to clean up. A couple of minutes later she came back out and started getting dressed.

"So where's Neville tonight?" Dean asked.  
"Out drinking with Enzo and Cass," she answered.  
"Do you feel bad about this?" He asked.

She looked over at him. He seemed genuine, as if he really wanted to know to make sure she wouldn't have some sort of breakdown once she left them.

"If I felt bad about this, I wouldn't have come here in the first place," she answered.  
"And _cum_ you did," Seth laughed.

Dean joined in as he started laughing too. It was clear why these two were friends. They just connected on all levels.

"So... ehm... thank you, I guess. I'm gonna go," she said.  
"Don't be a stranger, sexy. You know you can always come back for more," Seth said.  
"My services stand ready too," Dean said.  
"Hey! My toy!" Seth said.

They both started laughing again and she quietly left the room, hearing their laughters half way down the hallway before they finally died down. No, she didn't feel bad about it. She had gotten exactly what she came for and then some more. Seth sure had lived up to his promise.


End file.
